El fin justifica el medio
by adanhel
Summary: Lucius Malfoy sabia muy bien que le esperaba a su hijo en cuanto el Señor Tenebroso le pusiera las manos encima. Claro que no permitiría que nadie lo tocara antes que él...


**El fin justifica el medio**

Por tu bien.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y la luz de color rosado se filtraba por las ventanas, hechas de láminas de alabastro, hacia el interior del cuarto de baño principal de la mansión Malfoy junto con el aire caliente que llegaba desde el jardín.

La casa estaba en silencio. Cissy no estaba, y ella era la única que hacía ruido ahí, pero ahora estaba muy ocupada arrasando las tiendas parisinas como un inesperado regalo de Lucius. En toda la mansión solo se alcanzaban a escuchar los chapoteos de Draco en la enorme tina, y, si uno prestaba mucha atención, se podía oír el sonido de una respiración agitada al otro lado de la pared.

Lucius se encontraba allí, espiando por última vez como su hijo se bañaba, con los ojos fijos a través de una mira oculta en la pared frente a la tina, tratando de adivinar las formas que conocía muy bien, a fuerza de verlas, a través del agua, densa por tantas cosas que su hijo le echaba antes de meterse en ella.

Miró con embeleso como su niño levantaba una pierna y la cubría de espuma blanca, con la luz arrancándole reflejos rosados a su pálida piel. Se imaginó que así se vería después del sexo, con la piel sonrojada por el rubor sexual y su miembro punzó, recordándole lo necesitado que estaba de atención. También pensó que, siguiendo su rutina usual, a Draco aún le quedaba mucho baño por delante, por lo que se permitió un poco de placer en lo que esperaba por lo mejor.

Se sacó la polla del pantalón y comenzó a jalársela, sin prisas, disfrutando de ver a su hermoso hijo recorriendo su propio cuerpo con sus manos, aunque solo fuera en algo inocente como lavarse, e imitándolo con la que tenía libre. Se acarició el rostro y el cuello, deslizando sus dedos por las clavículas tal como él lo hacía, siguiendo por su torso hasta perderlo de vista cuando sus manos se perdieron dentro del agua.

Lucius reprimió un gemido mordiéndose el cuello de la camisa, masajeando su pene y apretando sobre todo en la punta, donde unas gotitas de fluidos le facilitaban el trabajo. Dejó de contenerse cuando lo vio ponerse de pie en la tina y comenzar a enjuagarse con la ducha de mano dándole la espalda, jalándosela entonces en honor de su culo, que a últimas fechas poblaba sus fantasías.

Se vino en su mano y lamió de allí su semen, encontrándose delicioso, como siempre. Entonces, con gran dolor de su corazón, dejó de espiar a Draco para ir a preparar lo necesario para la escena que iba a montar y cuyo primer paso había sido enviar a Cissy muy lejos.

Una última punzada de esa cosa tan molesta que es la conciencia asaltó a Lucius, intentando darle remordimientos por lo que iba a hacer, pero de inmediato la acalló. Después de todo no era su culpa y él lo hacía solo por el bien de su niño...

Recordó la última reunión mortifagos, cuando el señor Tenebroso le insistió una vez más que ya era hora de llevar a Draco para su iniciación en el grupo. Lucius lo miró de arriba abajo, disimulando lo que más pudo y trató de hacerse el desentendido, diciendo que sí como tantas otras veces, con la esperanza de dejarlo pasar.

La iniciación, como ahora la estilaba el mago, era algo realmente traumante, ya que solía incluir además de la tortura habitual que el señor oscuro te violara. Y es que nadie cogía con Voldemort sino era de ese modo.

¡Joder, si para empezar, además de desnarigado y calvo, era verde! Y por muy verde, interesante y única que fuera su polla, incluso a él lo había traumado. ¿Qué sería entonces de Draco, que además era virgen? Él sabía bien lo que pasaría, veía en los ojos rojos y viperinos de Voldemort la lujuria, anticipando de seguro el placer que obtendría de su bello hijo.

Lo había intentado proteger lo más posible, pero esta vez le había dado una fecha, demasiado pronto a su gusto.

Pensó que podría hacer y dedujo que si no podía evitarle el mal trago de que se lo fuera a coger, al menos le evitaría el de que le robara la virginidad un tío verde y viperino, y quien mejor para quedarse con algo tan importante que el mismo.

Por qué si lo había defendido no fue exactamente por su amor paterno, sino porque lo deseaba y no quería que otro tocara su piel antes que él, que le arrebataran la inocencia a su niño o disfrutaran de su cuerpo. Le había puesto frenó a sus incestuosos pensamientos mucho tiempo, como un año, pero ahora que tenía un motivo valido lo usaría, y al mismo tiempo que satisfaría sus deseos, le haría un bien a su hijo.

Lo miró un poco más, dejándolo encremarse por completo en lo que juntaba valor para entrar a la habitación y encarar a su hijo con sus deseos, ver como la vulnerable criatura respondía y cedía. Porque debía de ceder.

Disimuló cuanto pudo su mueca predativa y entró, clavando sus ojos acerados en ese joven y hermoso cuerpo frente a él, delgado, delicado, con el cabello casi platinado pegado a su cara en húmedos mechones, gotitas de agua resbalando por su espalda hasta perderse en medio de esas nalgas que deseaba más que nada...

-¿Pasa algo, papá?-preguntó, sin evitar notar la mirada que le dirigía. Una mirada que sabía no debía tener para con él y que parecía quemarle la piel.

-Nada.-respondió, acercándose como una fiera al acecho, hipnotizando con sus movimientos al chico, que solo atinó a jalar una toalla para cubrir su desnudez de la mirada de su padre, que chasqueo la lengua con reprobación y se la le arrancó de las manos.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, tropezando con su cama y cayendo sentado en ésta, asustado. Nunca había visto a su padre actuar así.

-¿Qué...-no pudo terminar su pregunta por qué él le cubrió la boca con la suya, sujetando por los hombros y empujándolo hasta acostarlo contra la tersa colcha que cubría su lecho, montándosele encima y besándolo a pesar que su hijo se oponía a ese contacto.

Draco intentó soltarse, remolineándose debajo de él sin saber que sus movimientos solo conseguían excitarlo, empujándolo y haciendo esos ruidos que la gente que es besada a fuerzas hace para dejarlo notar. Se asustó cuando sintió presionando entre sus piernas el miembro erecto de su padre y como se frotaba insistentemente contra él, haciendo ruidos raros y colando su lengua dentro de su boca.

Intentó pegarle, pero no pudo. Lucius le tenía sujetas las muñecas contra su vientre, y lo más que logró fue liberar su boca, que quedo unida a la del rubio mayor por un hilillo de saliva.

-¡Detente, papá!-chilló el rubito, como siempre que no sabía qué hacer, pensando fugazmente si acaso su padre no estaría borracho o hechizado para hacerle eso.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Lucius, considerando si no se habría pasado un poco con el primer acercamiento.

-Por qué es feo... es malo...-respondió, y Lucius pensó que más feo era Voldemort.

-Claro que no. Es algo natural.- respondió, sin quitársele de encima ni dejar de toquetearlo.-Es un modo más de demostrarte mi afecto...

Esa era la mejor verdad a medias que nunca se le había ocurrido.

-¿Tú no me quieres?-preguntó, intentando hacerlo sentir culpable y casi lográndolo, asintiendo Draco aunque alcanzo a pensar que si lo quería, pero no de ese modo.

Lucius se emocionó tanto por la respuesta de su niño como por la que sentía en su joven cuerpo, que reaccionaba favorablemente a sus caricias. Por si las dudas, se sacó la varita de entre el cabello y le ató las manos juntas, con magia, a la cabecera de la cama, deteniéndose un momento a observar lo sexy que lucía amarrado, desnudo, indefenso y totalmente a su disposición.

Eso lo calentó muchísimo y se lanzó de nuevo sobre él, separándole las piernas e instalándose entre ellas para poder besarlo a su gusto, recorriendo con sus manos todo aquel esbelto cuerpo que tanto se parecía al propio cuando tenía su edad, el torso delgadito, con esos pezones que parecían botones de rosa, las caderas estrechas, las piernas tan largas que parecían interminables...

Poso sus labios sobre uno pequeños pezones, lamiéndolo hasta dejarlo erguido y pasando al otro, acariciando con su mano su miembro y el interior de sus alabastrinos muslos, mirando su pecho agitado y su carita llorosa. Negó con la cabeza y se preguntó por qué Draco sería tan melodramático... tal vez si lo disfrutaba un poco más ya cooperara, como en sus fantasías.

Se levantó de la cama y por un momento el petit Malfoy creyó que ya todo había terminado, saliendo de su error al ver a su padre desvestirse a toda leche, juntando las piernas para evitar que se le volviera a meter entre ellas, dejándolo sentir su dureza contra sus nalgas.

Eso no fue impedimento para que Lucius hiciera lo que se proponía, asiéndolo por una cadera y acercando sus labios al pene de Draco, que gimió cuando los sintió cerrarse sobre su piel en una sensación intensamente erótica, nunca sentida y aún menos esperada sentir de boca de su padre, tan vergonzosa que quería que todo acabara para poder olvidar cuanto antes lo que pasaba y lo hacía sentir placer y culpa al mismo tiempo, llorando sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Tanto gimoteo, y que no fuera pidiendo más, terminó por fastidiar a Lucius, que se había estado esforzado en el blowjob que le hacía para convencerlo.

-¿Quieres callarte y dejar de llorar?-su hijo lo miró como si lo considerara digno del manicomio, enfadándolo más.-Si no soy yo el primero, lo será el señor Tenebroso y él no será tan cuidadoso como yo…

Draco recibió la noticia de que su virginidad ya estaba arreglada, tratada como si fuera una cosa, con asombro, pasmado de saber que sus únicas opciones eran su padre y ser incestuoso o un desconocido horroroso.

-...si yo hago esto, es solo por tu bien.-declaró, tratando de convencerlo, y al ver que su hijo seguía privado, pero ya sin remolinearse o chillar, solo con las lágrimas corriendo por sus tersas y sonrojadas mejillas, se dijo que era causa perdida y que le daría de veras un motivo para llorar.

Se chupó un par de dedos y le separó a Draco las piernas de un rodillazo, metiéndole los dedos en el culo, más para apreciar su suavidad y lo estrecho que era que por lubricarlo, girándolos un par de veces en su interior antes de montarse encima suyo y dejársela ir toda, a la primera y sin más lubricante que los fluidos que goteaban de su excitado pene.

Le abrió las piernas separándoselas con las manos y sosteniéndolo por debajo de los muslos, penetrando animadamente ese culito de ensueño desde los primeros momentos y metiéndosela tan hondo, a pesar de su carita de dolor y los gemidos ahogados que escapaban de sus labios, que sus bolas pegaban una y otra vez contra las nalgas firmes y tersas.

Se inclinó sobre él para lamerle el cuello y besarlo cuando podía, soltándole las manos, que su hijo dejo caer sobre la cama, sin hacer nada, dejando que su cuerpo se sacudiera con los enérgicos movimientos de su padre que gemía sin tapujos al sentir algo cálido le facilitaba la penetración y fantaseando en como sería después, cuando tuviera tiempo de hacerle todas las cosas que quería hacerle por el culo, que lo obligara, si es que tenía que hacerlo, a que fuera el quien lo cabalgara, empalándose con su miembro y gimiendo de placer, sin molestos lloriqueos.

Llevó su mano instintivamente entre sus vientres, para masturbarlo, pero se topó con que su erección había desaparecido. Hecho un vistazo hacia abajo, para ver cómo estaba, como bajo las nalgas de su hijo la mancha de sangre crecía a cada momento.

Esto le dio un poco de remordimiento, que se le paso de inmediato. Mejor el que el señor Tenebroso. Después de todo, solo le dolería esta vez, ya luego lo disfrutaría tanto como él mismo.

Se vino en su cálido interior y se dejó caer encima de él en lo que recuperaba el aliento, besándolo para consolarlo hasta que Draco le correspondió el último de beso y se le abrazó, deseando de verdad poder creer lo que su papá le había dicho.

Por fin, Lucius se retiró de su interior, sacando su miembro impregnado de esos mismos fluidos que ahora escurrían del escaldado culito de su hijo, semen mesclado con sangre, y esbozó una sonrisa, satisfecho, porque a pesar del medio que se valió, estaba seguro de haberle hecho un bien a su hijo.


End file.
